Conversa no quadro:Discussões de Naruto/@comment-31715178-20170411023317/@comment-31985404-20170729191632
1 - eu sei que não são a mesma tecnica, mas as gudoudamas são uma caracteristica comum entre os usuarios desse modo. aonde foi dito que ele perdeu as gudoudamas, e não pode recria-las ? isso sim são teorias infundadas de vcs. 2 - quando momoshiki voou para tentar fugir dele, sasuke e os kages, naruto poderia voar para pega-lo. 3 - que cenas ? ele não voou em nenhum momento no the last, ele simplesmente estava em baixa gravidade, tanto que ate as pedras flutuavam ao redor dele. 4 - ele e chamado de '' pseudo-jinchuuriki do juubi '', ter os chakras, não significa ter a quantidade necessaria para manter esse modo. sei perfeitamente o que e, vc e que deveria se informar melhor, ao inves de depender de wiki naruto. naruto nunca mais demonstrou manto, gudoudamas, capacidade de milagres, voo, etc, os olhos sem as marcas NÃO PROVAM NADA, pois isso pode ser apenas uma questão de design do personagem. o UNICO modo que ele não demonstra mais, e justamente o modo Rikudou sennin, no the last e boruto ele so usou modo kurama e modo sennin. mais uma vez, onde e dito que gudoudamas necessitam de uma grande quantidade de chakra ? outra invenção dessa wiki. naruto nem sequer sabia que seria capturado cara, ele simplesmente usou seu corpo de escudo para proteger a vila. quando momoshiki voou para fugir de sasuke, naruto e os kages, ele poderia ter voado para pega-lo. e durante a luta, se ele usasse esse modo, todos seus atributos pessoais seriam elevados para outro patamar, derrotando momoshiki muito mais facilmente. sabia que o chakra das bijuus não e algo recarregavel ? o the last se passa apos shikamaru hiden [ novel ], então PODE SER que os chakras das bijuus tenham se esgotado ai mesmo. nunca foi dito que ele esgotou o chakra das bijuus para rebater a flecha de indra, meus argumentos vem do manga e databook oficiais, enquanto vc depende de wiki naruto rs. continua sendo muito forçado considerar isso como modo Rikudou sennin apenas por isso, e ignorar todas as outras caracteristicas desse modo e as habilidades que ele concede, que NUNCA MAIS FORAM USADAS. quando naruto ja usou modo kurama sem manto ? ele não deixou de usar apenas o manto, mas tbm TODAS as habilidades concedidas por esse modo. poise atualmente naruto esta tendo varias alterações em seu design, ja parou para pensar que a falta das marcas nos olhos pode ser mais uma delas ? mais uma invenção de vcs, o modo Rikudou sennin não e um poder permanente, onde e dito isso ? quando alguem fez isso ? kabuto utilizou invocações durante toda a guerra, e não classificado como usuario disso, e a ? o databook classifica poderes que o usuario tem na epoca em que ele e lançado. certo, se ele tem pq ele não usa ? simples ele não tem quantidade sufciente para entrar nesse modo e usar kekkei genkais. não prova nada, e as outras caracteristicas ? e as habilidades ? falta de marcas nos olhos pode ser simplesmente uma mudança de design. ter o chakra não significa ter a quantidade necessaria para manter o modo Rikudou sennin. hagoromo disse apenas que naruto e ponto de encontro para que as bijuus se comuniquem, isso dele ter filtrado os chakras e outra invenção dessa wiki. quando hagoromo disse isso, naruto ainda tinha [ não que ele não tenha ] esses chakras. NADA do que vc falou são fatos comprovados, metade de tudo isso vc tirou de wiki kkkkk. VC so se baseia na falta das marcas nos olhos, eu me baseio na falta de todas as outras caracteristicas e habilidades concedidas pelo modo.